FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved device for forming a framework composed of a vertically positioned wooden post (hereinafter referred to as "a vertical post") and a lumber or member transversely positioned against the vertical post (hereinafter referred to as "a transverse lumber") in a wooden building.
Conventionally, there exists a device comprising a steel belt or a steel bar as a means for easy and smooth forming of a framework of a wooden building. The framework comprises a vertical post and a transverse lumber including such as a ground still and a beam. The conventional device penetrates the vertical post in the transverse direction in order to join the vertical post with the transverse lumber.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional device. That is, the framework formed by the conventional device tends to lack a mechanical strength since the vertical post is substantially cut in order to allow the device to penetrate the vertical post.